


the common tongue of you loving me

by nowweareunstoppable



Series: take a picture [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau and Yasha really love each other and they also love Jester, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Photography, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Tail Sex, Teeth, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, fjord is only in this for a bit, friend sex is the best sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable
Summary: Beau laughed into the crisp night air and sloppily kissed the corner of Yasha’s mouth, and that made Yasha laugh too, a big full laugh that filled her belly and echoed against the pavement.Once they’d quieted, Yasha asked, “Hey, so I also think I would like to kiss Jester and possibly sleep with her, too. Do you think she’d want to do that with us? Together? Maybe?”





	the common tongue of you loving me

The beer made Yasha’s lips more sure of themselves, easier able to slide into a smile, and she exercised their new ability as she looked out over the party’s crowd.

She fiddled idly with the tab of her can as she leaned back against the wall. It was a good vantage point to watch the game happening but far enough away that Yasha wasn’t going to be pulled into it again. She’d already been heartily defeated twice so she was content to sit out for a round.

The game had something to do with bouncing a ping pong ball into a cup before the person behind you got their own ball in, but that was as much of the rules as Yasha could grasp. She could out drink most people but she'd never been good at the more dexterous drinking games. That was more Beau’s territory as it turned out.

“Drink, bitch!” Beau hollered as she slammed her stack of cups onto Nott’s. The entire table groaned and Beau gleefully flipped off the lot of them.

“Cheater! You cheat!” Nott screeched.

“How could I possibly be cheating; you saw me bounce the ball! You’re just mad because you suck!” 

“Okay,” Yasha murmured to herself as she pushed off the wall and waded through the group of people just in time to heft Nott up and out of the way as she tried to lunge across the table at Beau.

“Nott,” Yasha placated as Nott snarled against her shoulder, “How about we go find Jester? I haven’t seen her in awhile, she might be causing trouble.” As they passed Beau, Yasha dropped a kiss down on the top of her head and said quietly, “Play nice.”

Beau grinned up at her, sloppy and beer-buzzed and a little flushed around the edges. Her oversized band tshirt hung off one shoulder and her hair was loose for once, and she was just about the most wondrous thing Yasha’d ever seen.

“I play to win. Can I wear your hat?”

Yasha smile again - gods, how good did it feel to do this after so much time not feeling anything at all? - and settled the baseball cap onto Beau’s head. Beau immediately spun it backwards and paid no mind to the little tuft of hair that poked its way out out above the strap. She’d seemingly forgotten it was her hat in the first place and that she’d given it to Yasha to hold before they’d started playing games.

For her part, Nott took advantage of the distraction and scrambled completely up and over Yasha’s shoulder. She hit the ground running and by the time Yasha turned around, she had disappeared into the throngs of party goers. Yasha waved a little in her last known direction and considered herself lucky there hadn’t been a bite involved.

Beau didn’t even notice the escape and instead was happily flagging down Fjord as he ducked into the room. His shoulders were hunched and his collared shirt seemed dishevelled but once he saw Beau he straightened up and gave her his trademark easygoing nod.

“Hey Beau, Yasha, how y’all doing?”

Yasha dipped her head in return and Beau said, “Fucking amazing! But you missed the game Fjord, so now you have to shotgun a beer with me.”

“I don’t recall making that agreement,” Fjord protested but Beau shoved a beer into his hands and wiggled happily in place until he relented and ducked his head a bit. Beau tapped at his chin and he jutted it out so she could use his newly grown in tusks to pop a hole in the side of each of their beers. It appeared this wasn’t the first time they’d done this maneuver.

They popped the tabs together and Beau immediately spilled half her beer down her shirt and Fjord nearly asphyxiated as he laughed at her and tried to swallow at the same time. But eventually it was over and Yasha was able to ask, “Have you seen Jester, Fjord? I’m worried she’s gotten into something.”

Fjord visibly blanched. “Uh, yeah I’ve seen her. It’s my fault - I think she might be a little upset.”

Beau’s smile dipped, “What happened?”

For a moment, Yasha thought Fjord might actually start to cry right there in the middle of the party, and her eyebrows pulled up in alarm. She reached for Fjord’s elbow, intending to lead him away into a quieter space, but he stepped back and held up his hands.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, but Jester’s okay, I promise. I just think I may have hurt her feelings a bit.”

Beau squinted at him, seemingly torn between interrogating him or going to find Jester. She pointed at Fjord and said “Later,” then hiked up the sleeves of her tshirt, which immediately drooped back down again, and started off into the crowd. “Let’s go, Yash.”

They found Jester sitting in the backyard, leaning against the worn siding of whoever’s house they were at (Cali’s? Yasha wasn’t sure).

Yasha was never sure what to say in these situations so she let Beau take the lead. Not that she was great at expressing feelings either, but Beau got Jester in a way Yasha hadn’t yet untangled for herself. They sat down on either side of Jester, who gave them a small smile and a tail flick.

“Hi guys. I thought you were playing Boom Cup, Beau?”

Beau waved a hand in dismissal, “Nah. No competition in there; I got bored.”

Jester tired to smile again but it flickered out before it could really manifest.

“What are you doing out here, Jess?”

“Nothing.” Yasha thought that was maybe all she was going to say, but then, “I just tried to kiss Fjord but he didn’t want to kiss me back. So now I’m thinking something is wrong with me probably, or maybe he still thinks Avantika is prettier than me which is _fine_ she is _very pretty_ but I just thought it’s a party, you know? It’s fun to kiss people? But I guess not, or not me in particular, I guess.”

Yasha blinked, a little stunned at the sudden deluge of information. Jester was very determinedly not looking at either of them, but her tail was lashing itself into knots in the grass between her feet.

“What the FUCK?” Beau yelled abruptly, making Jester jump. “What the FUUUUUCK!”

“Beau, shhhh,” Yasha tried, but Beau kept yelling, “Jester you’re so pretty! The prettiest! Fjord is delusional. I would kiss you in a heartbeat - half a heartbeat - no heartbeat! Only kissing!”

Having declared herself, Beau slumped back against the wall, breathing hard. Then her eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at Yasha. Yasha saw the panic bubble up and reached over Jester to wrap her arm around Beau’s shoulder. 

She squeezed both of them in hopes that the gesture told Beau that it was okay to want what she wanted and said, “Beau is right, it would be an absolute gift to kiss you, Jester.”

Jester sniffled a little bit and tucked herself tighter against Yasha’s side. Her tail untwisted itself and found its way around Beau’s wrist instead. “Are you both telling the truth?”

“You don’t believe us?” Beau asked with a trademark smidge too much aggression.

For a second Yasha thought Jester might doubt them again, but then she scrambled to her feet and held out her hands to Yasha and Beau. “I really don’t want to be at this party anymore, and I really want a slushie you guys. Can we go to 7-Eleven?”

Yasha looked to Beau, who shrugged and clasped Jester’s hand. Yasha followed suit and privately marveled at Jester’s strength as she effortlessly pulled both of them to their feet.

\---------------------------

Ten minutes later Yasha was tapping out a text to Molly explaining where they went as she and Beau sat on the curb under the neon glow of the 7-Eleven sign. Jester was still hunting for snacks inside the small gas station.

‘Taking Beau and Jester home. I’ll come back and walk you back later if you need me to.’

Molly replied almost instantly, ‘Nonsense my dear, I wouldn’t make you walk back alone. Caleb promised me a ride back anyway.’

And then, ‘Can you handle both of them?’

Yasha looked at Beau scuffing her sneakers in the grit of the parking lot, peaceful and mostly still for once, and then through the window at Jester wandering around the gas station like a more subdued version of the sugar-crazed dervish she usually was.

She tapped back, ‘Yeah. I dont think theyre in a mischief-making mood. Jester is sad.’ and then a shrug emoji when Molly sent her back six question marks.

They sat together in the cool night air for a few more beats before Beau nudged her. “Is it okay? That I want to kiss Jester, I mean.”

Yasha took a moment to catch up to Beau’s train of thought and then to take stock of her own feelings. There was no jealousy erupting even though she and Beau had been exclusive for a few months now. Her deep fondness for Beau was only growing, and Beau’s relationship with her roommate didn’t cause that to waver.

“There are a lot of ways to be with people, I think. Choosing one way or one person doesn’t always work for everyone.”

Beau cracked her knuckles and looked up into the light-polluted sky. The orange glow of the sign flared against her cheekbones and Yasha slipped her phone out of her pocket so she could take a picture. Beau, used to it by now, barely even registered the click.

“It’s not really the same as you though, you know? Like, I love Jester. So fucking much. I’m attracted to her, and I adore living with her, and yeah I’d like to kiss her. But the way I love her doesn’t feel the same as the way I love you.”

Yasha’s pulse lit up and shimmered into her fingertips and temples and the tip of her tongue. She didn’t know what expression her face was making, but when Beau finally looked down from the sky she seemed to realize what she’d said.

She froze, and for a few seconds of the earth’s spin, they just gazed at each other. Then Beau whispered out in her gravel-rasp, “I’m sorry if it’s too early to say that, or if it freaks you out. But I do.” Beau swallowed and her face was in shadow now, but Yasha could still see the gleam of her eyes as she said, “I’m in love with you.”

Yasha pulled Beau to her and buried her face in the crook of Beau’s neck. She inhaled the scent of her and tucked a kiss into the hollow of her throat. She still felt like her blood was zinging around her body way too fast and so she tried to grasp this moment in time and solidify it into a memory she could keep pristine forever.

Yasha knew she loved Beau. She’s been sidestepping around it for awhile now because she knew how much that sentiment had burned her in the past. But Yasha was done being a coward; that was a promise she’d made to herself about Beau months ago.

“You are not alone in your feelings.”

Beau laughed into the crisp night air and sloppily kissed the corner of Yasha’s mouth.

“Neat. That’s so neat.”

That made Yasha laugh too, a big full laugh that filled her belly and echoed against the pavement.

Once they’d quieted, Yasha asked, “Hey, so I also think I would like to kiss Jester and possibly sleep with her, too. Do you think she’d want to do that with us? Together? At all?”

Beau gaped at her with incredulous delight and then rolled her shoulders back in thought. “Do you think Jester would be okay with platonically having sex with us? Is it platonic if we love her but aren’t romantically in love with her?”

Yasha shrugged, “I don’t know. If she loves us and we love her and we all like to kiss and fuck and do it to enjoy each other, then does it matter? I slept with Molly a few times for those reasons and we aren’t in love with each other.”

Beau leaned back on her hands and nodded. “Hm. Solid point, Yash. Guess maybe it doesn’t matter.”

“What doesn’t matter?” Jester asked as she pushed out of the gas station with a monstrous slushie in one hand and a bag bursting with snacks in the other.

Beau met Yasha’s gaze and shot her a little ‘why not’ shrug and a nod.

Yasha gave her a thumbs up, which made Beau snicker for some reason, and asked “Jester, do you think you would like to kiss both of us? And maybe do more than that if everyone is up for it?”

Jester squeaked and dropped her bag. “Really? Like friend sex? You mean it?” She glanced between Yasha and Beau like she couldn’t bear to miss a second of their expressions.

Yasha picked up the bag for her and stood. “Of course I do.”

And then, true to her gung-ho spirit, Jester rolled onto her tiptoes and kissed Yasha right there in the gas station parking lot. She tasted like cherry slushie and she was shorter than Beau so Yasha had to lean down more, but she sighed happily into Yasha’s mouth and it made her heart give a joyful swoop.

Jester pulled away from from Yasha’s lips with a pop, and poked a finger into Beau’s chest when she tried to lean in.

“Wait, you are not too drunk to consent, right?”

Beau shook her head empathetically, “I’m only a little drunk; I’m definitely in my right mind and I am definitely consenting.”

Jester squinted her eyes at her and then glanced at Yasha for confirmation. Yasha tucked a curl of hair behind Jester’s horn, unwilling to relinquish contact now that she’d gotten a taste of it, “If Beau says she’s alright, then she’s alright. I’ve been drinking some too, but I also feel I am fully in my right mind. But if you’re not comfortable with that we can figure all this out another time.”

“I believe you,” Jester chirped, and leaned around Yasha’s arm to ask, “Beau can I kiss you now?” Beau opened her mouth, couldn’t find any words, and resorted to enthusiastically nodding her head. Jester giggled and tilted her chin up to press their lips together. Just like that, the sweet night air grew ripe and heavy with potential. Yasha waited again for the jealousy, but it did not come.

Instead she watched the lines of Beau and the lines of Jester converge as their lips met, then their chests, until they were slotted fully together; Beau’s hips against Jester’s belly, Jester’s tail twining languidly around Beau’s elbow. It was beautiful in a very simple way, and Yasha didn’t think long about it before using her phone to take a picture.

Jester’s ears perked at the shutter sound and she turned away from Beau and asked, “Yashaaaa, are you taking pictures of us?”

Yasha winced, “Ah, yes. I’m sorry, I can delete it. I should have asked.”

“What? No! Let me see!” Jester ducked into the circle of Yasha’s arms where she was still holding the phone outstretched so that her back was snugged up to Yasha’s front, and tapped at the phone until the picture filled the screen.

Jester gasped, which prompted Beau to try and fit inside Yasha’s arms too, saying, “Wait, I wanna see!”

“Beau, look at us, we are so sexy and beautiful! You’re so handsome; see how tall you look!”

Yasha finally relented and let Beau wriggle up against her and next to Jester and chuckled at both of them cooing over the photo.

“Jess - we look HOT.”

Jester spun to look up at Yasha through her eyelashes, utterly serious for once, and said, “Let’s take more.”

\----------------------

Which is how, fifteen minutes of wandering through the sleeping streets, two wrong turns, and one slushie later, Yasha found herself being pushed down onto Jester’s bed. It was bigger than Beau’s, softer too, though for a second Yasha found herself missing the familiar smell of Beau in the sheets. That is, until Beau was tossed down next to her so Jester could climb over their thighs and perch happily atop the both of them.

“This is really not how I thought tonight was going to go, you guys,” she said.

Beau squeezed Jester’s hip and said, “It’s okay to change your mind; we can just watch a movie or something.”

Jester leaned down suddenly to kiss Beau and Yasha barely avoided a horn to the temple. Beau was nearly whimpering by the time Jester pulled away and said pointedly, “You hush. That’s not what I meant.”

Then she turned her luminous purple eyes onto Yasha and Yasha froze at the sudden attention. Jester was so much: eyes and teeth and spaded tail and Yasha felt both unsettled and excited by how much she wanted her.

Jester loomed over her until her forehead was brushing Yasha’s, and instead of kissing her like she expected, Jester rubbed her cheekbone across Yasha’s own, then continued the nuzzle down underneath her jaw. Jester’s chest rumbled with a purr that was higher pitched than Molly’s, but stronger - Yasha could feel it reverberating against her own chest. Yasha hummed a little, unconsciously trying to match the pitch.

“I don’t have much practice,” Jester said, still tucked under Yasha’s chin. Yasha glanced at Beau to confirm the other girl looked just as wrecked with anticipation as she did, and Beau’s moon-sized pupils and parted lips could not have been easier to read.

Yasha was struck suddenly with an idea. “Well, would you like to explore?”

Jester’s lips lifted in not quite a smile to show her thick, pointed canines and Beau’s breath caught in her throat. Yasha easily shifted Jester onto Beau to free up her legs in order to sit up and move behind Jester. She murmured into her ear, “Tell Beau to lay still for you. She’ll do it.” Jester shivered and pressed her body back against Yasha to line up their curves again.

“Like hell I will. I can hear you, you know,” Beau bared her teeth and gave a testing lift of her hips to see how tightly Jester was seated.

“Well,” Yasha amended, “You may have to do some convincing.”

Jester hummed and her tail snaked forward (it was so _long_, Yasha had never realized, and it was as dexterous as her own fingertips,) to wrap almost reverently around and underneath Beau’s jaw. The slender muscles flexed and tilted Beau’s chin up and Yasha found herself automatically pressing up tight against Jester’s backside in response. At the same time, she stroked her fingers underneath Beau’s knee, half to calm her and half to remind her who was calling the shots tonight.

“You guys can’t team up against me - this isn’t fair,” Beau spluttered.

Jester ignored her and looked back at Yasha long enough that she felt known, and also comfortable in the fact that Jester had also picked up the dynamic of the encounter.

“Come on Beauuu; Yasha says you’re supposed to listen to me.” Jester drawled. “Stop moving around so I can explore.”

Beau was already thrumming with so much anticipation that she was as tight and full of potential energy as a drawn bowstring. Yasha was already looking forward to the release.

Jester palmed her hands up Beau’s ribs with more slow intent than Yasha had ever seen from the tiefling. Her nails dug in and drug Beau’s tshirt up and up and up until it bunched up under her bra. Beau grabbed the blankets instead of pawing at Jester without even having to be told.

“Good job Beau,” Yasha murmured. Beau’s abs visibly tightened as she held herself back from bucking up against Jester and Yasha brimmed with pride at how hard Beau was already trying. Jester pressed a lingering kiss to the bottom arch of Beau’s ribcage and Yasha sighed like she was the one being touched.

“Gods Yasha, how do you handle this?” Jester was looking at her, Yasha realized. She was lusting after Yasha even while she straddled Beau. Yasha had almost forgotten she was involved, so intent she’d been in her watching.

“Because to do anything except keep touching her would be unbearable,” Yasha answered with complete honesty. Beau’s eyes flew to hers and Yasha squeezed her knee again.

“I am very lucky to be here with you two, I think,” Jester said quietly enough that it was probably only meant for herself.

Beau took immediate advantage of the distraction and surged up to kiss Jester again. Yasha saw their mouths open and the slick slide of Jester’s tongue. It was dark blue and when Beau pulled back and Jester chased her, Yasha could see that it was forked at the very tip. Then Beau bent around Jester to kiss Yasha and caught Yasha’s lip with a brash little nip. Yasha gasped into the kiss and Beau’s tongue licked into her mouth and Yasha gripped Jester’s hips to try and stop her head from spinning.

They were interrupted by Jester hiking Beau’s shirt up and off. She and used her forearm to deftly pin Beau onto her back with a little “oof.”

“Naughty!” Jester’s tail wagged playfully next to Yasha’s elbow and instead of curling back around Beau’s throat like she expected, it started to dance and dip below the waistband of Yasha’s pants. The rounded spade was almost the size of Yasha’s palm at its widest point but it was deft and agile as it nudged her zipper down.

Yasha flipped Jester’s dress up so she could see where the base of her tail blended into her spine above the line of her pink lollipop patterned underwear. She stroked up her tail from the tip to the base and it started a shiver that continued up Jester’s entire body. Jester peeked back and wiggled her butt as she asked, “Yasha, are you enjoying the view?”

Yasha ran her hands over the soft curve of Jester’s belly, things, and finally her ass. She squeezed and got a silent thrill at the identical freckles that dotted both her face and her ass cheeks.

“Hey, I want to see the view,” Beau whined from where she’d apparently felt forgotten up front. 

“You are such a baby Beau, it’s a good thing you have me and Yasha to take care of you,” Jester teased. She lifted her arms and it took Yasha a second before she realized what Jester wanted. She fumbled as she tried to quickly lift Jester’s dress up and over her head and Beau laughed at her until the dress was fully off and she was suddenly sputtering at the requested view.

Jester rewarded Yasha by slipping her tail completely inside her zipper and letting the flat of it slide up between her legs and against Yasha’s underwear. Yasha moaned and resisted the urge to clap her hand over the spade to hold it where it was so she could grind herself against it.

Beau buried her face in Jester’s tits and her happy sigh made everyone laugh. Jester thumbed at Beau’s nipples, she’d lost her bra while Yasha was distracted, and her laugh choked again into a groan.

Jester gasped suddenly and said, “Yasha! Can I see your boobs too?”

“Oh,” Yasha said, distractedly tearing her attention away from the slow rub Jester’s tail was doing against the cloth over her clit, “Sure, hold on.”

“Pink!” Jester cheered when Yasha got her shirt off and bra unclasped. Beau lifted her face out of Jester’s chest long enough to question, “Pink?”

Jester twisted, careful not to dislodge her tail from Yasha’s pants, and licked a precise stripe over Yasha’s left nipple in demonstration. “Pink! Yours are brown, mine are blue, and Yasha’s are pink!”

“Mmm,” Beau nodded sagely, “Let me just verify that, actually.” She unclasped Jester’s bra grinned at what she saw. “Yes ma’am, those nipples are definitely blue.”

Yasha huffed a laugh but Jester’s tail was deftly working it’s way underneath Yasha’s panties and soon all her focus was devoted to the way it parted her lips and dipped into abundant wetness. The tip of the spade teased her entrance before undulating back up against Yasha’s clit. The only descriptor Yasha could come up with for the feeling of a demon-esque tail flicking between her legs was ‘heavenly’ and maybe at another time that would be funny. Now though, the image of Jester’s tail disappearing through the zipper hole into her pants was doing as much for Yasha as the sensation itself.

“What are you doing to her back there, Jes?” Beau asked.

“Oh, you know, showing her how fun tieflings are.”

Beau’s curiosity got the better of her, as it always did, and she scrambled out from underneath Jester to get a good look at what was going on. Jester tipped forward onto all fours and the angle change made Yasha yelp.

When Beau realized what was happening she bit down on the pad of her palm. Her bright eyes were so intently focused on the blue streak of Jester’s tail moving in and out of Yasha’s pants that Yasha doubted she even knew she was doing it. Then Jester started slowly pushing her tail inside of Yasha, and she had to stop thinking.

“Okay Yasha?” Jester asked. She dropped down onto her elbows and raised her ass even higher and Yasha couldn't do anything but nod, grab two handfuls, and hold on. Beau knelt next to them and started rubbing between Jester’s thighs over her underwear. There was a dark wet spot spreading on Beau’s own boxers and Yasha could almost see the swell and strain of her clit against the tight fabric.

“Gods, Jester. That’s so fucking hot - _you’re_ so fucking hot. How the fuck are you real?”

“Don’t stop, Jester. Feels good,” Yasha added on. Her words were choppy and she had to hiss them through clenched teeth.

Jester didn’t react to praise the same way Beau did. Instead, she preened like a cat that knew perfectly well she was worthy and still could stand to hear it over and over again. Beau started to circle her clit with more intention and Jester laughed aloud in pleasure.

Yasha did not think she understood all of Jester, not in the ways she had begun to tease out Beau’s inner workings, but regardless - she was delighted by her.

It was hard not to feel anything _but_ delighted (and impossibly impossibly aroused) as Jester’s tail started a real thrust in and out of Yasha. The widest part of the spade caught and stretched Yasha’s entrance on each motion and growling exclamations started spilling out of her mouth each time Jester rocked back into her.

Yasha scrambled for her phone but couldn’t seem to make words come once she had it. Thankfully, Beau knew her (_she knows_ her - how great is that?), and asked, “Can Yasha take more pictures, Jes? She won’t ever post them anywhere and we can delete them afterwards if you want.”

“Mmhmmm,” Jester agreed. Her head was buried in her arms as she flicked her hips, forward against Beau’s fingers and then backwards to drive deeper into Yasha.

Yasha took a few pictures of Jester’s beautiful round ass, but she was so turned on and busy being _actively fucked_ that her other attempts kept turning out blurry. Instead, she swiped over and began taking short video clips. She thumbed open the button of her pants and nudged them down just far enough so the camera could capture the bulge of Jester’s tail moving inside of her underwear.

Yasha gripped the shaft of the tail and directed it so it was rubbing directly against her clit each time it moved into her. Jester moaned and Yasha slid her grip up to the base in the way that’d made Jester shiver before. The little tiefling made a salacious noise that had Beau showing off her teeth in a sharp, almost predatory way as she circled Jester’s clit.

The new angle on her clit, and watching her video loop back in front of her even as Jester fucked her in real time was too much for Yasha. She dropped the phone and curled over Jester’s back as she started to come. Her inner walls clamped down on the tail and didn’t let it pull back out as she bucked her hips against Jester through the orgasm. Jester laved the spade against her front wall and brought her down so expertly that Yasha wondered just how many times she’d used her tail on herself, practicing in the middle of the night, trying not to cry out and wake Beau up.

Yasha pumped the base of Jester’s tail a few slow times in thanks, and the apparent sweet spot had Jester mewling into the blankets. Yasha pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and then flipped her over. Jester’s face was as flushed as Beau’s, and her curls stuck up against her sweaty forehead.

Wordlessly, Yasha stripped off Jester’s soaked panties and then clamped a gentle but firm hand over the back of Beau’s neck. The other girl’s breath caught in surprise and anticipation.

“Reward her.” Yasha pitched her voice low and commanding and Beau didn’t bother to resist. Not when her order was something she’d been chomping at the bit for the entire time.

Beau nuzzled Jester’s soft tummy and Yasha asked, “You want her tongue or her fingers, Jester?”

“Both,” Jester moaned, squirming against the blankets. Her tail wagged along and Yasha could see her own slick smeared up the length of it.

Beau didn’t waste anymore time in hooking Jester’s legs over her shoulders and parting her folds so she could lick against her, firmly and efficiently.

Yasha collapsed back on the sheets for a moment and whispered a fingertip over her own clit to tease out the last sparks of aftershock. Then she found her phone among the sheets and moved to pillow Jester’s head on her lap.

“Want to see something?”

Jester fought to focus on Yasha’s face, but nodded. One of her hands fisted in Beau’s hair and the other was in the process of leaving red nail marks up her back. Beau gazed up at them both with hooded eyes as she sucked Jester’s clit and slipped a finger inside of her.

Yasha held her phone down so Jester could watch the videos she had queued up of Jester’s own hips moving against the air, her tail fucking into Yasha. Yasha’s soft grunts filtered out of the speaker and then the video changed to Yasha’s view of Beau’s head between Jester’s legs. Jester watched herself pressing up against Beau’s face and Yasha’s hand playfully snapping the waistband of Beau’s boxers. 

Jester wailed at the dual stimulation of Yasha’s video and Beau’s long fingers inside of her.

“Beau, Beau, Beau,” Jester chanted, “I’m going to cum Beau, keep doing that, don’t stop. Oh Yasha!”

Jester nearly jackknifed when she came, and it was only Yasha’s quick reflexes that caught her horns before they crashed into her chin. Jester’s thighs squeezed Beau’s head between them and Yasha tried to let her leech as much pleasure as possible before gently prying them apart to free her girlfriend.

“Oh my gods, I almost died,” Beau wheezed gleefully, and flopped over onto her side.

“Well I _am_ dead,” Jester declared as she decadently stretched and draped herself back across Yasha’s lap. “That was wonderrrrrful.”

Yasha smirked, “Well if we’re all good here, then-”

Beau’s head snapped up, “Woah, wait, I’m suffering over here you guys; someone has to touch me.”

Yasha started a new video on her phone. “You going to beg for it?”

Beau’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t beg.”

An abrupt whip-crack of a noise split the room and Beau jumped a foot in the air. Yasha was confused until she realized that Jester had used her tail to smack the inside of Beau’s thigh.

“I think you should beg, Beau,” Jester purred.

Beau sucked in a shaky breath but didn’t say anything. Her jaw jutted out in a familiar stubborn set and Yasha tweaked one of her nipples to make her jump and cry out in retaliation before guiding her backwards until her feet were on the floor and her hands were on the bed.

Jester arched an eyebrow and Yasha mimed another smack with her hand. Jester giggled and followed suit with her own hand, and then chased it immediately with a lighter whap from her tail, right between Beau’s legs.

Beau tried to hide her groan behind bared teeth, but Yasha was having none of it.

“You know, if Beau can’t be good, then maybe it should be our turn again, Jester.” 

Jester sighed in relief, and Yasha realized she’d been holding herself back for Yasha just as Beau was, if in a slightly more subtle way. She pushed Beau’s legs wider and started to grind herself off against Beau, careful not to let her own thigh slide in far enough that Beau got any friction.

For her part, Yasha used the hand not currently filming to coax Beau’s mouth open. Beau only snarled for a half-hearted moment before allowing Yasha’s finger inside. Yasha traced the blunt outlines of Beau’s incisors and the slightly sharper canine, still nowhere near as predatory as Jester’s. She ran her fingerpads over her back teeth and then let Beau roll her tongue around them in submission. 

As Beau sucked on her fingers, Jester wrapped her arms around Beau so her hips could buck more solidly against her. Using her. Yasha imagined the slide of Jester’s clit against Beau’s muscled backside and how good it probably felt. And how fucking desperate Beau was probably getting by now.

Yasha wished she had her strap-on so she could watch Beau suck her off for real. For now, she lowered her fingers so her hand was pressed up against her own crotch and let Beau swallow them down again with a needy moan. 

The bob of her head pushed Yasha’s hand into a pleasing rhythm against her clit. Beau’s eyes were dark and glazed now, and she whimpered in desperate little exclamations around Yasha’s fingers each time Jester’s hips pumped against her. Yasha leaned to kiss Jester just so she could hear Beau’s muffled whine of vexation and desire.

Jester’s own rhythm didn’t last long before it devolved into frantic short thrusts against Beau. Jester snaked a hand down to finish herself off with a gush of wetness into her own palm. Jester let some of it drip down Beau’s back as she held onto Beau’s hips to catch her breath. Then said, so perfectly that Yasha wished she could take credit for planning it, “That was really good of you to stay put for that, Beau.”

At that, Beau let Yasha’s fingers slip out of her mouth. Her lips were bright and wet with saliva and her knees were practically buckling as she shivered with need and energy she had no outlet for.

“Jes, Yash, is that - was I - is this okay? Am I- ” Beau turned her head away, still unable to make herself ask.

Yasha put two steadying palms against Beau’s face and ran her thumbs to swipe away the frustration gathering under her eyes.

“Yes, you did well.”

For all that Jester liked to play the fool, she wasn’t stupid, not in the slightest. Her eyes widened as she caught up.

“Beau! You are so good! The best!”

Beau shuddered, eyes practically rolling back into her head, and Jester continued, “You’re the best at being my best friend, and you have the best abs I’ve ever seen, and you ate me out soooo well,” Jester cuddled around Beau’s back and kissed her.

Yasha felt herself quicken and grow even more slick as she watched Jester basically tongue fuck her girlfriend right in her lap. Jester kissed Beau until the fight completely left her and she lolled back against Yasha as languid and pliant as someone in a stupor. Jester giggled and chased her so she could lick one last stripe up Beau’s neck before sinking her teeth into the soft skin under Beau’s ear.

“Fuck,” Yasha swore under her breath. With Beau sprawled in her lap she couldn’t even reach down to touch herself.

Yasha wondered if she could push her just a bit farther, but Beau was practically mad with need at this point and Yasha maybe felt bad about teasing her so much. 

“Come on now Beau, how about you just ask for what you want?” 

She broke immediately. “Fuck me, please fuck me. _Touch me, Jes_.”

“Can I take your boxers off?” Jester asked and Beau sobbed out an affirmation. She was too far gone to think at this point, and wasn’t that all Yasha had wanted?

Jester finally gave the shaking girl what she was yearning for. She used two fingers and then a third to press in and finally fill Beau.

The wail that left her throat was at a pitch Yasha had never heard from her before. Jester sank her teeth into the juncture of Beau’s neck and shoulder this time and Beau’s face went slack with voiceless pleasure. Yasha was reminded of a sculpture she’d learned about in her art history course of a saint being pierced by golden rays of ecstasy from an angel. In her opinion, Jester’s twisted horns and devil’s tail did nothing to dissuade the image.

Beau’s whipcord lean frame thrashed against the sheets, but it seemed the sudden rush of sensation had her almost too overstimulated to finish. 

“Try her on her belly,” Yasha suggested and Jester’s muscled arms bulged as she easily repositioned her friend.

“Hey Beau,” Yasha said, getting her attention, “I want you to make me come. Think you can do that?” Giving her a job allowed Beau an escape back out of her own head and she smiled a goofy, almost drunk smile up at Yasha.

“You know I can.”

Yasha pulled her pants and underwear down enough so Beau had room to work and Jester waited patiently to start up again. Beau was so strung out that her first few licks were sloppy, but still enthusiastic. Jester’s tail had been a sensation Yasha had never felt before, but there was something to be said about the familiar warm wet heat of Beau’s mouth.

Jester finally started twisting her fingers into Beau again, slowly and assuredly. Beau pulled away from Yasha’s clit to sob against her thigh. Her hands scrabbled desperately against the sheets as she tried to push backwards to seat Jester deeper inside of her.

“Nice and slow now,” Yasha murmured, to Jester or Beau or both of them, she didn’t care.

“Please, _please_,” Beau begged. She didn’t seem to care about that anymore.

Yasha looped her fingers through Beau’s hair and pulled with a slow pressure until Beau was rutting herself against the sheets and onto Jester’s nimble fingers.

Beau muffled her cries back into Yasha’s folds and when she started fucking her fingers into Yasha with the same pace as Jester was driving into her, Yasha was a goner. It only took Jester’s wink and filthy stream of narration to make her tumble into another orgasm.

“You look so good when Beau’s taking you apart, Yasha. You’re getting her face all wet. Or is that drool, Beau? You were begging for it, good girl, just like we asked. Do Beau’s fingers feel as good as my tail, Yasha?”

Jester rasped out a few more phrases in Infernal that Yasha did not understand, but pretty much got the gist of through her waggling eyebrows and the delicious thrum of her fingers against Beau’s front wall.

Yasha came against Beau’s face and she used Beau’s hair to hold her there so she could grind through the waves on her tongue.

Jester snarled again in Infernal as she pounded into Beau and when Yasha came back to herself she reached a hand down to join Jester. Beau was so wet that Yasha’s fingers could barely find friction over her clit. They brushed against Jesters as they brought Beau to peak together.

Beau cried out, voice hoarse, as she finally got to come. Yasha imagined the release of energy to be as powerful and awaited as atoms splitting, coming back together, rejoining. Beau held Yasha’s hand tight to herself as she clenched relentlessly around Jester’s fingers.

Jester rubbed her back as Beau convulsed over and over again. “Good job, Beau. That’s it, you got it. Keep going.”

Yasha was whispering her own praises directly into Beau’s ear as they brought her down together. “I tell you you’re perfect, but somehow you do better for me each time we do this. I don’t know how it’s possible. Good girl, good girl,” she repeated.

One last wave rolled over Beau and then she finally relaxed. Yasha pulled her limp girlfriend up into her lap and then reached for Jester.

The tiefling hesitated, “Um, I can leave if you want me to.”

“Why would I want you to leave? Also, this is your bedroom.”

Jester’s hands twisted over themselves. “Well, you said friend sex and now the sex is over so maybe you and Beau want to hang out by yourselves, like romantically or something, I don’t know.”

Yasha motioned again for Jester to come. “Beau is literally passed out,” Beau mumbled an incoherent affirmation into Yasha’s chest, and Yasha continued, “We don’t need romance right now. Only cuddling.”

Jester looked like she was going to say something else but Yasha did not waver. Finally Jester relented and joined Beau in Yasha’s lap. She tentatively settled in and as soon as she was still, Beau rolled over to spoon her. Yasha wrapped her arms around them both and sighed contentedly into Beau’s hair.

“There. Everyone alright? You okay Beau?”

“I’m so fucking perfect, I’m on ‘nother plane of existence,” Beau slurred into the nape of Jester’s neck. 

Jester’s tail chose Yasha’s wrist to wrap around this time and Yasha thought she couldn’t possibly be happier than she was in this moment.

“Jester?”

“I’m really really good. Thank you guys, really. I think I needed that.”

Yasha caressed her fingers down the ribbed spiral of Jester’s horn and when Yasha found the perfect spot to rub right where it attached to her skull, Jester started up a churning rumble of a purr.

“That feels so cool,” Beau said sleepily. She squeezed Jester tighter to herself to feel the vibrations and Yasha found that it was indeed possible to be happier. It seemed to be an upward swing of little moments collected along the way. They’d started to pile and stack upon each other when Yasha wasn’t paying attention and now she reveled in the abundance of brightness in her life.

“I love you guys,” she said. Jester’s tail squeezed her arm in response. Beau’s only acknowledgement was a snore, but Yasha knew she loved her back and it was so much more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for chaoticspaces over on tumblr!! Thank them for this (and for their never-ending patience as I muscled this one out in between exams and labs).
> 
> As someone who flirts with the aromantic spectrum, platonic sex is SUPER important to me. Friendship and communication of needs is hella important guys. I hope the vibe came through okay. I feel like I like some bits of this more than others so let me know which parts you enjoyed!
> 
> also the photography part of the photography AU got a smidge overshadowed in this one, but give Yasha a break man, she had a lot going on this time. (also also, i like to sometimes headcanon Fjord as asexual, and his own internal coming to terms with that in this AU is a little insight into his part in all of this. I'd love to write a convo between him and beau about it actually.)


End file.
